


Алые лепестки

by Samantha_Everett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Everett/pseuds/Samantha_Everett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-нибудь мы снова встретимся...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алые лепестки

Крис вышел на балкон. Холодный воздух обволакивал, завораживал. Редфилд достал из пачки очередную сигарету. Щелчок зажигалки, маленький огонек виднеется в темноте.Парень затягивается, выпуская клубы светлого дыма. В квартире не горит свет. Пусто. Холодно. Одиноко. Крис курит, смотря вниз на машины, людей и прочее. Это пятая сигарета за последние полчаса, Редфилд просто не хочет оставаться в комнатах. Они такие пустые сейчас, из них словно ушла жизнь. А жизнь действительно ушла. Единственный, кто делал это место живым больше не придет. Стены больше не услышат его голоса, шагов, как он тихо напевает себе под нос, когда готовит. 

Крис отправляет окурок в темноту, неохотно заходя в дом. Все вещи словно привязали частички Леона к себе. Он словно еще здесь.И это место манит этим, не дает уйти. Редфилд опускается на кресло, осматривая их скромное жилище. Они так и не успели сделать это место по-настоящему домом. Крис закрывает глаза, быть здесь совсем не хочется.   
\- Леон, - полушепотом обращается Крис к темноте и пустоте квартиры. – Я так скучаю. Иногда мне кажется, что ты все еще здесь. – Редфилд закусывает губу. – Только ты не даешь мне бросится с того балкона. Я бы отдал все, лишь бы еще раз тебя увидеть. Мне так жаль. - В ответ только тишина. Крис закрывает глаза, надеясь, что это просто ужасный сон. Ничего. Ожидания не оправдались, он все еще здесь. - Ты сказал, чтобы я завел новую семью, был счастлив. Ты кое-что забыл - я не могу быть счастлив без тебя. Не хочу. Почему ты меня оставил?! - В стену отправляется старая ваза, подаренная Клэр. – Почему? Ты же Кеннеди, ты не мог просто так умереть… - к сожалению, мог. Каждый день Крис винит себя за это. Он хочет уйти, продать эту квартиру, но не может здесь все, что от них осталось. Так мало. 

Редфилд еще недолго сидит, потом встает и идет в спальню, надеясь поспать пару часов перед работой. Крис старается работать больше, чтобы как можно меньше возвращаться сюда. Не помогает, он помнит все. Иногда ему кажется, что кровь все еще на его руках, что он все еще слышит тяжелые вздохи и приглушенное: «я люблю тебя». В тишине квартиры эта фраза ударяется эхом о стены. 

Заснуть удается на несколько часов. Когда Крис просыпается за окном уже почти светло. Скоро рассвет. Он неохотно поднимается, осматриваясь вокруг. На полу, кровати и прочей мебели, практически повсюду разбросаны алые лепестки. В комнате стоит запах роз. Крис осматривает все это, не веря своим глазам. Он знает, что это значит: « Я буду ждать тебя» - гласит маленькая записка, с аккуратным ровным почерком. Крис сжимает ее в руке - единственное доказательство, что Леон все еще рядом.   
\- Я знаю… - шепчет Редфилд тишине, - я знаю…


End file.
